Hard rubber watering hoses have been the standard for decades. They are heavy, not easy to handle and hard to store. More recently lighter weight expanding and contracting hoses have become popular as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,291,941 and 8,291,942 to Berardi. The present patent application aims to provide a novel expandable and contractible hose that is light-weight, durable, abrasion resistant and can endure high fluid pressure.